The present invention relates generally to a multi-function pipe cutting and fitting tool. More particularly, it relates to a pair of shears for cutting pipe and including pairs of plier teeth and friction teeth.
Conventional pipe shears are useful for cutting pipe and other articles made of rigid plastic material. However, when an artisan uses conventional pipe shears they typically need to perform other related functions. Such related functions may include gripping or twisting a piece of pipe as with a set of pliers. The related functions may also include gripping or twisting a cap as on a container of glue. In cutting pipe or performing any of the related functions an artisan usually finds that he must set down one tool and pick up another tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that allows an artisan to perform a pipe cutting operation as well as related functions with the use of a single tool. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.